Experiencias de una chica
by Ralulu1102
Summary: En un dia de escuela sus amigas la invitan a probar por primera vez marihuana, como llego a estar en una habitacion de hospital con un guapo policia que le hace una propuesta rara.
1. CapituloI:blancoy¿verde?

Solo blanco y ¿verde?

Nada. Nada es lo que llego a ver en el cielo, en plena noche donde las nubes oscuras están encima de la ciudad, esas nubes que sabes que un frío horrible vendrá después de que llueva. Siguiendo acostada acaricio el pasto mojado, es áspero al tacto, una figura oscura se para enfrente de mi, supongo que son los efectos de las drogas, cierro los ojos intentando controlar mi ritmo cardiaco, no estoy segura si en verdad esto está pasando, ¿mi corazón se puede salir de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento?¿sería posible?.

—Señorita está bajo arresto por el consumo de marihuana -una luz iluminan mis párpados, tengo tanta sed, pasó mi lengua por mis labios resecos, debería ir por un vaso de agua.

—¿Está mal?

—Debo llevarla al hospital, tendré que cargarla, dudo que pueda levantarse -se siente tan cómodo, tan caliente como una cama humana, recargo mi cabeza deseando dormir por el momento, ¿puedo moverme sin caminar? ¿por qué?.

Una alerta aparece en mi mente cuando observo las luces azules y rojas de un auto, algo dentro de mí desea que corra o me esconda, la otra parte desea descansar en los brazos de este hombre.

Una chica abre la puerta del carro y me dejan en la patrulla, tengo tanto sueño, cierro los ojos por un momento aunque creo qué tal vez esto solo es un sueño.

Joder, ¿qué mierda pasó? Mi garganta está reseca, trago saliva para humedecerla, intento levantar mi brazo para acariciar mi rostro pero no puedo, algo me detiene y decido abrir los ojos, examino algo metálico que parece unas esposas en mi muñeca, examino la habitación azulada, parece tanto a un hospital que me estremezco.

Mi ritmo cardiaco aumenta y la maquina de mis signos vitales empieza a sonar, ¿esto es real? ¿Sigo en un sueño? una chica con aspecto de enfermera entra a la habitación junto con un chico que tiene un uniforme de policía, alzo la ceja examinando al chico, tal vez tiene mi edad, el uniforme le queda muy bien y me permito mirarlo descaradamente, ojalá tenga un buen trasero.

—Al fin despierta señorita -mmm tiene un acento del norte, delicioso, el chico se acerca a mi lado y miro su rostro, podría empezar a babear en cualquier momento si seguía viendo esos ojos azulados, tanta intensidad, cejas pobladas, cabello cobrizo rizado, tal vez tenga bonita sonrisa.— me llamo Edward, soy el oficial de policía que la trajo al hospital, ¿su nombre es?

—Es taaaaan guapo señor oficial -es lo único que puedo pensar, muerdo mi labio inferior con media sonrisa en mi rostro- ¿sabe qué tanto deseo? Un vaso de agua.

—Le sacare varías fotos ya que aún tiene los ojos rojos, después le traeré un vaso de agua, ¿estamos?

No le dolerá el rostro de ser tan guapo? Podría ser real? Me gustaría que lo fuera, tal vez si algún día descubro si esto es la vida real pueda andar con él.

Empieza a tomarme fotos, y sonrío por reflejo, toma varías fotos y le mando un beso mientras cierro los ojos.

—Señorita debe abrir los ojos para que la foto sirva de prueba.

—Esa foto es para ti, te la puedes quedar -le sonrío y siento que mis mejillas me duelen de tanto sonreír, bufa guardando el celular y yo me le quedo viendo- y el agua?

Asiente como si estuviera saliendo de su trance, sale de la habitación y contemplo la habitación blanca, la cama se sentía extremadamente suave, creo que cualquier toque lo sentía tanto... acaricio la sábana hasta que mis párpados vuelven a cerrarse, dormir es lo mejor del mundo.

Mierda, estoy muy drogada, esto si está pasando, oh Dios mío abro los ojos viendo la habitación obscura, solo esta prendida una pequeña lámpara e ilumina al oficial dormido,bueno, decirle que es guapo es lo único bueno de esto. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su pelo esta revuelto provocando que desee acomodarlo, su piel bronceada me da a entender que va a la playa, a mi también me gusta ir al mar.

Sus ojos se abren encontrándose con los míos, puedo sentir que me sonrojo, se levanta tomando el vaso de agua, la sed me regresa con intensidad.

—Al parecer tiene una capacidad para quedarse dormida muy fácilmente -intentó no reírme fuertemente oh Dios mío no por favor, ya empezó la risa estupida, cubro mi boca y respiro para controlarme.- cómo se llama?

—Bella -le doy un largo trago a mi vaso, en varios minutos estoy pidiendo más.

—Está consiente que esta arrestada?

—Podemos hablar mañana de eso?

—Estuvo dormida casi un día entero -su tono recriminatorio me hace sonreír, Nat por favor esto si está pasando, deja de coquetear y céntrate, agarro mi brazo y lo pellizco para que entienda que esto si es real.

—Y puede esperar otro día más, deseo comer, un pan de dulce estaría bien -comento esperando su respuesta, me permito volver a observar su rostro, varias pecas cubren su rostro, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, como si se estuviera divirtiendo por la situación, labios gruesos qué tal vez llegarían a besarme, se vale soñar.

—Sigue drogada?

—Solo un poco -confieso deseando estar en mi casa, viendo una linda película que me provoque el llanto. Dudo que en la carcel pueda llorar como deseo.

Miro como empuja el sofá hacia mi camilla, toma asiento bostezando, ¿cuánto tiempo a estado aquí?

—sabe que entrar sin permiso a una propiedad es ilegal? -lo observo como si tuviera algo horrible en el rostro, tomo aire y lo suelto intentando recordar.

—No hice eso -me digo más a mi misma que al oficial, me concentro en un punto de su traje intentando recordar, mañana regresaría todos mis recuerdos.

—¿Lo sabe o no lo sabe?

—¿Esta interrogándome en el hospital? -pregunto incrédula, ¿esto es legal? Espero que no. Su cara no demuestra ningún sentimiento, ¿cómo sería irritado?

—El dueño de la casa al parecer desea que haga servicio comunitario en su casa

—¿Eso es legal?

—Desea ir por unos dos años a la carcel?

—En serio deseo comer -mi mente incluye el "lo" en comer, intento no reír por mi propio chiste mental, solo aprieto mis labios y me concentro en escuchar su respuesta.

Toma el teléfono y habla con una chica supongo, ¿será casado? Miro su mano izquierda en busca de alguna sortija, y un extraño alivio siento en mi pecho, son las drogas, no te gusta en realidad.

—¿Café? -Lo escuchó preguntar e intento reflexionar o pensar mi respuesta, no grites solo estás drogada responde normal.

—Uh... un vaso con chocolate está bien -okay mi voz la escucho bien, ya no siento que otra persona responde por mi, es un gran avance. ¿Por qué le sigo hablando tan informalmente?

Recargo mi cabeza en la almohada mientras sigue pidiendo comida para un batallón, me concentro en las líneas blancas que tienen los recuadros del techo, ¿las limpiarán? Se notan sucias.

La voz del oficial se deja de escuchar, me concentro en volver a verlo, me está analizando al parecer, ¿qué estará pensando?

—¿me veo muy mal verdad? -no puedo evitarlo decirlo como si quisiera llorar, contrólate que ya hiciste lo que dicen que hiciste.

—¿Cuantos años tiene?

—Me está ligando? -Pregunto en un tono sugerente mientras parpadeo varias veces como si estuviera ligándolo. Se ríe en mi cara y me sonrojo-perdón no puedo evitarlo.

—Solo es una pregunta rutinaria señorita.

Tocan la puerta y los dos volteamos a ver quién es, es una chica con el mismo uniforme que él, de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y tiene unas bolsas de comida imagino.

Se levanta impidiendo que siga caminando hacia mi, toma las bolsas y las deja enfrente mío, veo una mesa a lado de mi cama y me agacho a recogerla. Veo cómo salen los dos sin hablar en absoluto.

Me amarro el cabello antes de empezar a comer, examino la comida y agradezco mentalmente porque no sea hecha por el hospital. Le doy un largo trago a mi vaso disfrutando la sensación y lo dulce que deja mi lengua, como digo, prefiero morir comiendo aunque eso implique perder mi figura. Degusto todos los panecillos, algunos tienen relleno de nuez o chocolate, me hacen sentir en el paraíso.

—¿Mejor? -pregunta volviendo a entrar, veo a la chica quedarse a fuera con los brazos cruzados. Deseo sacarle la lengua.

—¿Ella era su novia? Se nota molesta porque esta con una diosa como yo -digo lo último inténtenos relajar el ambiente, si risa es muy sexy que me hacen desearlo mas entre mis piernas.

—espero que sea el efecto de las drogas.

—Por supuesto, nunca e sido interrogada por un policía, es mi primera vez.

—¿Por qué todo lo que dice lo hace sonar tan sucio? -me encojo de hombros concentrándome en terminar mi chocolate- ¿es la primera vez que consume marihuana?

—Exacto

—Por qué lo hizo?

—Nunca ha querido probarla? Todo dicen que se siente muy bien y la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

Dejo la basura en la bolsa de plástico y le señalo la comida.

—¿Gusta comer? Me llene.

Sin decir nada se acerca y puedo oler su perfume a canela, lo miro comer mientras juego con mi cabello.

—Que sucederá conmigo?

—Ya le di dos opciones, ir a la carcel hasta tener un juicio o ir a la casa de esa persona.

Asiento dejándolo comer. Pienso en las dos opciones, preocupar a mis papás junto con perder el año de la universidad ya que no sé cuánto durará hasta que me juzguen o solo quedarme un tiempo con un extraño ayudando en su casa.

—bien vamos a la casa del sujeto, espero que no piense cosas indebidas al verme -es inevitable no reírme por lo que digo, ya por favor que se pase el efecto.

—Realmente tiene una habilidad para que todo se vea mal.

espero que les guste este primer capítulo. Comenten y voten


	2. Exp2:bajenmedeesto

La alarma suena y me despierto gruñendo ni han pasado 5 minutos desde que el oficial me dejó enfrente de los departamentos de chicas de la universidad. Me siento en la cama apagando la alarma, creo que el piso gira y que si no me concentro me caeré al caminar. Mentalmente repaso como caminar como si mi cuerpo estuviera en forma manual y no recordara cómo hacer las cosas. No puedo estar así, aun sintiendo los efectos del brownie. Busco en internet remedios para bajarme los efectos pero no encuentro nada que crea que sea verdad.

Con el celular en mano entro al baño y hago pipí buscando el contacto de Berth, un amigo de clase de biología que tenía mucha experiencia con marihuana.

"**Oye**"

"Buenos días?"

"Digamos que me drogue, como me bajo los efectos?"

"Vaya, con maria? "

"Si, fue ayer pero todavía siento que me debería morir"

"Verdad que te pone filosófica?" Que idiota, "lo comiste entonces?"

"Si" me lavo los dientes mientras veo como recibo sus mensajes, todavía sigo sintiendo el sabor a pan de chocolate seco. Me siento a medio vestir, veo mi playera blanca en el espejo largo que está en la pared y dejo el vestido gris revisando el mensaje

"Dura más tiempo los efectos, te recomiendo tomar mucha agua, revisa si tienes los ojos rojos aunque lo dudo pero si es así ponte unas gafas por el amor de Dios, también puedes comer plátano, no comas naranja, te veo en clase"

Me pongo mis botas negras junto con mi chamarra, me adoro mientras examinó mi outfit de chica tumbler. Me acerco al espejo y observo que tengo los ojos un poco rojos, busco unas gafas moradas y tomo la mochila con prisas, debería salir ya si deseo comprar algo para desayunar.

Tomo el cargador y mis audífonos que están por la cama para meterlos en la mochila, lo único bueno es que el semestre pronto acabaría y por eso ya no cargo demasiados cuadernos. Salgo de la habitación intentando no chocar con los demás, okay concéntrate en buscar la cafetería.

Toma varios minutos de más llegar al lugar, bajar las escaleras del dormitorio, luego caminar varios minutos para llegar, habitualmente tomaría una bicicleta pero no me siento bien para conducir. Con mi séptimo bostezo al fin llego con la señora gordita y medio morena que siempre tiene una sonrisa, me asusta pero a veces me alegra el día.

—No dormiste bien eh? -Me pregunta mientras toma las cosas que compre, unas donas, una botella de agua junto con paletas de distintos sabores.

—Se podría decir que ni dormí -contestó fingiendo una sonrisa, le doy el dinero y tomo mis cosas.

Los dulces los meto en mi mochila mientras que le detengo en una mesa para después abrir mi botella, la sed me mata.

En el camino al salón me voy comiendo las pequeñas donas cubiertas de chispas, son las mejores.Mi facultad no está tan lejos de la cafetería así que no tardo tanto en llegar al edificio verde por las plantas que salen de sus paredes, naturalistas pienso rodando los ojos, habían conseguido muchos votos para darle una nueva utilidad a las paredes, así que regresando de vacaciones nos habíamos encontrado este nuevo diseño.

Entro a mi salón, en realidad somos pocos unos ¿veinte? Varios se salieron de la clase así que éramos un poco más. Tiro mi basura en el bote que está a lado del pizarron y luego me dejó caer en una silla libre acostándome en la mesa de metal, alguien golpea mi mochila y le saco el dedo del medio de paso.

—Llegaste bien ayer? -la voz cantarina de Alice me hace recordar lo poco que siento que fue real.

—Me arrestaron -contestó alzando mi cabeza para ver su reacción, su sonrisa se borra y se sienta a mi lado.

—Yo sabía que algo malo pasaría pero Ros no me creyó -susurra pegándose más a mi.

—Ya, no iré a la carcel solo pasaré un tiempo en la casa que ayer entré por accidente.

El cabello rubio de Rosalie me hace sonreír, se sienta en la silla que está enfrente de nosotros, la mesa es para cuatro, dos de un lado y los otros dos enfrente para que todos nos veamos mejor.

—Entraste a una casa!? -Me reclama dejando sus cosas en el suelo, eso me recuerda mi mochila y la dejo en la mesa.

—solo a su jardín, en realidad no recuerdo mucho -muerdo mi labio intentando recordar, creo que había una piscina.

—Mierda, debi acompañarte a los dormitorios -su culpa se refleja en su rostro, intento no burlarme.

—Creo que si no te ibas con emmett iban a tener sexo en ese momento enfrente de todos -se burla Alice sacando su cuaderno de la clase.

—Estuvo bueno ¿no? -Me pregunta Ros sonriendo como estupida.

—Siento que todavía esto no es real -Me rio un poco mientras el profesor entra al salón.

Unos treinta tal vez, guapo con una barba y aspecto físico que sin dudas ha ocasionado que todas las chicas le tiren la onda a cada oportunidad.

Me la paso tomando mi botella de agua hasta final de la clase, dos horas escuchando su varonil voz es fascinante, junto con las drogas en mi sistema es perfecto para imaginar una relación con él.

—Creo que terminando la otra clase iré a dormir a mi habitación, no me siento bien -les digo caminando por los pasillos, los colores claros adornan las paredes formando distintas figuras sin formas, la verdad es horrible.

—Odio Estadística, es lo peor -finge llorar Ros mientras hacemos fila para entrar al salón, tenemos una conferencia y al parecer la maestra invitó a más alumnos.

—Lo odias porque no eres buena en matemáticas -le saca la lengua Ros a Alice, mientras veo el montón de gente ya ocupando demasiados lugares.

La sonrisa del moreno me hace querer ocultarme, camina hacia mi dando pequeños brinquitos provocando que sus risos se muevan de un lado a otro.

—Hola Bella, ya mejor?

—No se porque te gusta ponerte en este estado -contestó siguiendo a las chicas en busca de lugares.

—Te pone genial -Me sigue y visualizo a su novia, me manda varias miradas de asesina y ruedo los ojos hacia su dirección.

—Deberis irte antes de que tu novia horrenda me quiera pegar.

Me detengo antes de meterme a la fila para sentarme.

—Sería interesante verlo -es de esos chicos fuckboy que le coquetea a todas y tiene una relación tóxica además.

—No quiero que ella me toque, lárgate -le respondo apartando su mano de mi cabello, se encoge de hombros y me siento a lado de Ros que lo mira de mala manera.

—Odio a ese chico, no entiendo porque le hablas, es horrible. -Me reclama Rosalie cuando está él lejos.

—Suele ser divertido a veces, debes de aceptarlo -responde Alice por mi, me acuesto cerrando los ojos mientras dejo mi mochila en mis piernas.

Las voces me arrullan y me mantengo relajada intentando dejar de sentirme tan mal, no me duermo pero por lo menos lo intento hasta que mi celular suena.

Veo la pantalla y es un mensaje de alguien desconocido. La curiosidad puede conmigo y desbloqueo mi celular para verlo.

Espero que esté mejor.

"¿Quién eres?" Le escribo mientras intento recordar a alguien más que sepa mi situación.

Soy el policía que te fue a dejar a tu universidad

"¿Cómo tienes mi número?"

Ayer me lo diste, te veo a las 3 en la casa 130 de la calle green.

"Uh no quiero" recuerdo los ojos del oficial y su bello rostro, ¿será este mi bello amado? Pienso con gracia.

¿Desea ir a la carcel?

"Entiendo, que aburrido, nos vemos en ese lugar"

¿De verdad será tan guapo como lo recuerdo?espero que si.

Rosalie llama a Emmett para que me lleve a los dormitorios, más burlas no deseo pero ella no acepta un no como respuesta.

—Deseas que sea tu chofer por un día? Me siento mal porque fuiste arrestada.

Casi pregunto como se enteró pero recuerdo a la rubia alta que tiene de novia y yo de amiga.

—No... bueno si, ojalá sirvas de algo al fin.

—Me hieres pero así aún me gustas.

Detiene su camioneta enfrente del edificio y lo miro con asco

—Dios me libre -murmuro antes de salir y azotar la puerta.

**No se droguen. Los consejos si son de verdad menos el de la naranja, bueno no recuerdo, me prohibieron una fruta o algo así pero no sé qué era y la verdad si me da flojera preguntar.**


	3. Exp3:guapoyricoentodoslossentidos

escucho la puerta siendo tocada repetidas veces ocasionando que e levante, veo las cortinas que cubren las ventanas viendo que pocos rayos de sol chocan con ellas, de seguro ya esta anocheciendo.

—¡voy!-grito sentandome en la cama, arreglo mi cabello con las manos mientras me dirijo a abrir la puerta.

pongo los ojos en blanco al ver a Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, ¿por que ros anda con él?

—Estabas dormida? no querias que te llevara a un lugar? -la pregunta me hace recordar los mensajes con el policia, cierto, mi obligada reunión con él.

—Pasa y no toques nada.

—Y yo que quería ver tu ropa interior. -su sonrisa juguetona me hace querer golpearlo, tan descarado y coqueto.

—claro, vamos a desnudarnos -ruedo los ojos y me meto al baño, me veo en el espejo mientras arreglo mi horrible cabello, bueno por lo menos habia quitado algunos nudos en la mañana, bostezando salgo del baño encontrado a Emmett en mi cama, se sienta al verme y abre sus brazos como si fuera una oferta tentativa. Me acerco a tomar mi celular, dudo que se descargue tan rápido, busco una bolsa pequeña de cuero que se vea bien con mi outfit, ¿qué tal si es una dueña diseñadora?

—Te tardas menos que Ros -me dice saliendo del departamento, cierro la puerta con llave y la guardo en el bolsillo.

—Tal vez el que dure poco sea alguien más -le contestó sin pensar, fue buena en mi opinión, se ríe caminando a mi lado.

—Mi ego Bella.

Su perfume provoca que varias volteen a verlo, algunos intercambios de guiños por los pasillos y elevador, mi mente intenta imaginar a la persona tan amable que no me meterá a la carcel, esto serví ¿como un servicio? Me gustaría verlo así.

Al llegar al lugar acordado no veo ninguna patrulla, le mando un mensaje al oficial mientras que Emmett estaciona el auto en la esquina de una cuadra, las casan son de esas que tienen un decorado especial, demasiados metros cuadrados son solo una casa, me gustaría decir que una casa de aquí es una cuadra completa, pero no estoy segura de ello.

—vaya te metiste a una casa de ricos, que amables deben de ser para que no te van a meter a la carcel.

—Ya cállate un rato. -murmuro moviendo mi pierna, el nudo en mi estómago vuelve atormentarme. Intento pensar en cómo llegue a parar a una de estas casas, bueno tal vez... la casa del amigo de Emmett no queda lejos de aquí, tal vez salí por la puerta equivocada... no entiendo en verdad.

El traje de oficial junto con su patrulla me saca de mis pensamientos, se estaciona enfrente de una casa enfrente de donde estoy, la casa tiene puertas de metal pintado de un blanco llamativo, la fachada la hace parecer lujosa, demasiado.

—Bien... es él -murmuro tomando la correa del bolso, chifla y quita el seguro de la puerta- nos vemos idiota.

—Es guapo, te doy permiso que te enrolles con él.

—No necesito tu permiso cariño -contestó azotando la puerta, se que eso le dolió, su auto es su perdición.

El oficial voltea a verme de seguro por el azote de la puerta, me dijo por las calles para cruzar la calle, aunque no pase ningún carro mas vale prevenir que lamentar, escucho el carro de Emmett acelerar, le sonrió al oficial.

—Adiós guapa -escucho que grita Emm desde su auto, ruedo los ojos y volteo a verlo, ya está algo lejos.

—¡Que te den idiota! -le grito, respira Bella.

Me preparo mentalmente antes de voltear a ver al oficial, es guapo lo sabemos, sus ojos confundidos me examinan, como si analizara lo que acaba de pasar, le sonrío acercándome a él.

—Hola oficial -le digo esperando a que reaccione, ahora que está todavía la luz natural se ve mejor, mucho mejor, su cabello tiene reflejos rojizos y es descontrolado, sus brazos están descubiertos dejando a la vista que están marcados por el ejercicio y sus manos de seguro podrán darme un buen orgasmo. Por qué pienso esas cosas? Equis, dudo que les pensamientos Ja.

—Entramos? -le dice mientras ve a la casa, asiento caminando a la puerta, es de madera una rara combinación creo yo.

Toca el timbre y de inmediato una señora de algunos cuarenta años abre la puerta, tiene puesto un vestido y un mantel, supongo que es la empleada del lugar.

Entro primero yo curiosa, un hermoso césped recién cortado me recibe, algunos árboles y cosas doradas en el camino hacia la casa me hace sentir cómoda, pensé que habría más lujos o quien sabe adentro. La casa es de varios pisos que por los altos muros no se pueden ver, hay una puerta enorme a la izquierda e imagino que es la cochera, la puerta es negra y a sus lados hay cristales debes de muros, aunque las cortinas no dejan ver el interior, huelo a pan recién hecho abriendo paso a mi apetito.

Al entrar por fin veo varias paredes doradas con los suelos de mármol dando un toque no se, es muy elegante en realidad, unas escaleras que me recuerdan a algún castillo o mansión, la lámpara que cuelga del techo y está encima de mi provocan que me quite del lugar, una alfombra roja con toques dorados piso y en verdad es delgada ya que no se nota alguna diferencia.

Volteo a ver al oficial que me observa como si estuviera pensando algo conmigo, no se.

—Entonces, ¿los dueños de la casa donde están? -pregunto queriendo acabar por fin con esto.

—Lo estás viendo.

—¿Perdón?

Su sonrisa cubre todo su rostro, hago una mueca mientras maldigo mentalmente.

—La alarma de la casa sonó anoche y estaba patrullando así que conteste el llamado y te vi en el suelo del patio.

—¿Un policia gana tanto?

—Mis padres tienen varias empresas así que ...

—Por qué me das explicaciones? -Me burló pasando mi mano por una pequeña estatua de barro, no sé, no estudio artes.

—Vamos a ver el contrato que me dio mi abogado.

—No es como si pudiera negarme, cuidare la casa del policía que me arresto por estar drogada.

Una pequeña sonrisa venta de sus labios haciéndolo ver adorable, es de esos niños que de seguro no rompen ningún plato.

Aunque claro, no me molestaría que hiciera algo conmigo, ah, solo mantente al tanto Bella.

Lo sigo por un largo pasillo que tiene algunos recuadros de pinturas en óleo, no reconozco ninguna obra y no me importa en este momento.

—¿Esto es legal? Ya sabes, no hay ningún abogado presente ni sé de leyes...

Murmuro mirando la mesa con algunas hojas, parece la habitación como una sala normal, una televisión muebles y algunos juegos.

—Deseas a alguien que te asesore? Tienes veinte minutos para conseguirlo

—¿Qué?

—Desea estar aquí conmigo hasta la noche? -pregunta sentándose en el mueble blanco, cierto. Aunque no hay problema en realidad, ah okay,

Piensa Bella... abogados cerca que conozcas?... oh cierto el amigo de Emmett que vive cerca de aquí. Saco mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje pidiendo que le diga a su amigo que venga a esta casa rápido. Sin preguntarme nada me manda un mensaje de listo. A veces amo esto de él.

—Listo, pronto llegará, mientras veré los documentos -murmuro sentándome a su lado, asiente y lo noto incomodado, será que estoy muy cerca de él? Puedo oler su perfume riquísimo así que imagino que si.

En general no dice nada malo en las primeras dos hojas, que mencionan que me comprometo a cuidar la casa por tres meses que son mis preciosas vacaciones de universidad y qué haré cosas basicas como limpiar o cocinar incluso.

—No entiendo las demás hojas, tendré que aparentar que soy tu novia? Por qué?

—Si mis padres llegarán de improvisto es lo que dirás, no será real, solo cuando ellos vengan y listo.

—Y ellos vienen seguido?

—Si aveces, están viajando -su sonrisa me distrae, _Bella que error querida. _

_—_bien, oh el timbre es mi abogado -le digo con una sonrisa, me levanto esperando a que llegue el idiota rubio, creo que se acosto con Alice ayer pero no estoy segura.

—Isabella -me imagino que ese es su saludo, tiene un traje que lo cambia demasiado, wow no parece el drogadicto de ayer.

—Hola Jasper, puedes examinar estos documentos? -le preguntó tomando las hojas que había dejado en el mueble, me mira de nuevo y noto que mira a mi sexy oficial.

—El es Edward...

—Cullen -termina por mi, asiento pensando en cómo sería mi nombre con su apellido, suena bien.

Jasper solo asiente y empieza a ver las hojas, en verdad se ve muy diferente, se ve guapo también, si Alicecen verdad no es tonta. Luego le diré que encontré a su guapo amado.

Siento que pasan mil horas hasta que termina de leer Jasper el documento, se encoge de hombros mirándome.

—No hay ninguna cosa que puede dañarte cómo acceder a violsciones o privaciones de tu libertad.

Wowowowow eso estaba buscado? Que extremo.

—Bien,¿donde firmó?

Me da un juego de la original bueno serían dos originales una de él y otra mía. Jasper se había ido y me alegro no sabría como despedirme o librarme de la incomodidad. Veo el reloj del celular u ya es tarde, tomo el sobre mientras meto mis documentos, demasiadas emociones.

—Puedo dejarte en los dormitorios.

—Excelente -contestó bostezando, dormir poco me afecta, lo bueno es que ya no hay tarea que debo de hacer.

—Iré a cambiarme, puedes pedirle a Bree que te traiga algo -asiento volteándome a ver a la nueva empleada, bueno no nueva, solo que no la conozco.

Me sonríe y asiento, será una loca obsesionada con Edward que desea matarme? Prefiero no pedir nada y esperarlo en la sala.

El mueble es tan delicioso que me relajo, creo que duermo tan bien hasta que siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

—disculpe, despierta

—Uh me quedé dormida -me levanto estirándome, el sobre esta metido en mi bolsa así que solo busco mi celular en el mueble.

—No se preocupe -me dice el oficial, tan formal es necesario?

Camino por otro pasillo siguiéndolo, aquí está su cochera, no sé nada de autos pero todos dicen en mi mente "dinero" demasiado dinero. Entramos a uno negro que parece camioneta, los asientos son de cuero blanco contrastando con la pintura de afuera me gusta.

—Por qué eres tan formal? Puedes hablarme normal sabes?

—Es una costumbre Bella -pronuncia mi nombre u siento que me desmayo, creo que estoy exagerando demasiado, solo es un vato que es guapo y rico en todos los sentidos. En unos días se me pasará lo más seguro.

* * *

**Wowowowow les gusto? Comenten. **


	4. exp 4

SBNCSLY-black coffee

Es difícil convencer a mis padres de hacer mi trabajo de verano, si, Edward es mi trabajo de verano, otra excusa creíble no se me ocurre.

Contarle a Alice de Jasper significa hablarle del contrato así que me guardo que vi al rubio caballero y drogadicto, es como si tuviera una doble personalidad.

Regresar a casa... Alice vive cerca de universidad así que no tendrá que tomar un avión como Rosalie que vive en Alaska, al parecer Emmett se le declarará con su familia presente, awww se casará la rubia o bueno, todo depende si acepta o no.

Vuelvo a mirar el documento que firme con el oficial, sigo sin creérmelo... esto es tan raro en verdad, es como si diosito me hubiera escuchado al fin. Dejó al fin la escoba en su lugar y me siento enfrente de la computadora, ¿estará su nombre en internet? Mientras busco su nombre me siento incómoda, ¿yo buscar a alguien? Extremo en verdad.

Le pido a Alexa que cambie la canción mientras espero a que cargue la página, su último mensaje es sobre cuándo volvería a verlo para empezar mi contrato, el semestre ya había terminado hace una semana pero todavía no me siento lista, reviso la página y parece que encontré oro.

Varias noticias con el apellido Cullen, mi oficial está haciendo cosas geniales al parecer, tal vez deba ver por fin la televisión para siempre saber del guapo Cullen. El primer artículo escribe sobre un rescate y cómo detuvo al sospechoso, es confuso, si es el jefe de la policia de New York ¿por qué hace patrullaje? Tal vez no todo sea igual que en las series policiacas.

Me queda claro con los primeros artículos que es importante en el gobierno e imagino que su familia rica está relacionada de alguna manera, entro en el apartado de imágenes y wow, el poli con traje negro es mejor, su sonrisa es tan inocente y perfecta, mi parte posesiva se alegra de ver que no existan fotos con mujeres, solo él en eventos importantes, ¿conocerá al presidente?

Cierro la pestaña del poli qué atormenta mis sueños y contemplo mi habitación, decidí irme a vivir con él solo estos tres meses, la verdad aunque me guste físicamente y también mentalmente por su amabilidad junto con su caballerosidad, no me apetece ligármelo, es mejor ver de lejos que probar.

Decido darme una deliciosa ducha, el dolor de cabeza se va con el agua y me permito bailar con la canción que suena, se acaba el agua caliente como si mi tiempo terminara. Salgo del baño pensando en qué pijama me pondré hoy, es un vestido para dormir, siempre me ha gustado desde que lo vi con esos colores rosas y encaje blanco.

Me acuesto indecisa después de terminar de apagar todo, bien Bella deja de huir de tus problemas, toma tu celular y envíale un mensaje diciendo que mañana irás a su casa. Será prudente hacer en estos momentos las maletas? Bueno ya hice una fiesta casera, dudo que unas simples maletas molesten a alguien.

Después de tanto borrar y escribir, envío el mensaje, ah cierto, ya es la madrugada, ups. Dejó el celular en el buró y saco la maleta del pequeño closet, ¿como entran tantas cosas en ese pequeño espacio? No mente, no empecemos con teorías científicas.

A veces tengo que decidir si llevar tal chamarra o zapatos, realmente es difícil seleccionar ropa para tres meses aunque dudo que esa pequeña cantidad de ropa que entra en la maleta alcance para tantos días. El celular suena desconcentrándome, como buena curiosa tomo el teléfono y veo el nombre de Edward, ups.

—Bueno... no se si debería disculparme -empiezo acostándome encima de la maleta, es cómoda uh.

—tres de la mañana y solo me hace preguntarme qué hace despierta a tales horas. -su voz es suave aunque ronca, tal vez se despertó por mi mensaje.

—Vacaciones recuerdas?

—realmente sabes cómo despertar a alguien

—No es la única forma que se. -sonrío intentando no reír, deja de coquetear con el jefe de jefes Bella.

—En verdad haces que todo suene sucio

—Está vez fue mi intención poli. -me rio recordando su rostro en el hospital, tal inocente y lindo.

—Hoy a las Diez pasó por ti, ¿esta bien?

—mientras que no sea en una patrulla aceptó.

* * *

Me muevo sintiendo un dolor, mierda me dormí encima de la maleta abierta. Veo mis brazos marcados de líneas y me encojo de hombros, miro mi celular al recordar lo de anoche, tengo media hora para terminar la maleta y otra media hora para arreglarme.

En verdad me quiero ir a vivir a una casa de un desconocido? Aunque admito que la idea me tienta mucho, como quiera si no resulta puedo volver a los dormitorios, todo solucionado. Me coloco mi pantalón de mezclilla y un top blanco, el calor es insoportable aunque me encanta. Me da tiempo para servirme un vaso de agua y ver mi celular, realmente Ros aceptará a Emmett?

Recibo un mensaje de Berth sobre una fiesta que será dentro de unas semanas en su casa, vender drogas deja y si vieran su casa les tentaría entrar a ese negocio. Le envío unos stickers con un "deja pensarlo", termino de hacer la maleta y me alcanza el tiempo para desconectar todo lo electronico, yo no quiero ser la causante de algun incendio.

me acuesto empezando a pensar en lo peor, no deberia irme... deja de pensar en eso bella. Por un extraño momento empiezo a pensar en los hijos de Rosalie, cabello rubio risado con la sonrisa juguetona de Emmett, matrimonio... la ruda Hale casada, que extrañ celular empieza a sonar llamando mi atención, aparece el nombre del poli y me siento en la cama como una adolescente con su primer amor.

—Si?

—Estoy enfrente de los dormitorios -su voz es sexy, el es sexy en general pero me gusta mucho su voz. me acerco a la ventana para verlo, hay un carro blanco enfrente del edificio, lo veo salir del auto como todo un galan. Sus gafas negras cubren sus bellos ojos, trae puesto un pantalon negro junto con una camisa blanca con botones que aunque es basico le da un toque... uff si.

—bien, ya voy -cuelgo sin permitirle que conteste, lo veo alzar la cabeza y puedo sentir su mirada encima... que extraño,¿ tendra algun don de detective? me aparto dejando que la cortina vuelva a su lugar.

suspiro despidiendome mentalmente de la habitación y tomo la maleta que es mas grande que yo, mas vale llevar todo que andar gastando dinero en pasajes para recoger algo olvidado. guardo mi celular en el bolsillo y cierro la puerta del departamento con llave dejando la maleta a un lado. Por lo menos hay elevador y eso es un alivio, mientras veo que el numero de pisos es cada vez menos me voy poniendo mas nerviosa, tres meses con un sexy policía, jefe de jefes... lo unico seguro es que caere en la tentación llamado Edward Cullen.

salgo del edificio y agradezco que sean vacaciones, hay pocas chicas viendo al poli que esta recargado en su coche esperandome, los rumores no serian importantes sobre una posible aventura.

—Disfrutando de la atención? -pregunto acercandome a él, sonrie de lado apartandose del coche. alborota mi cabello sacandome de mis laureles y aparto su mano.

—nunca podre soportarlo -contesta tomando mi maleta, lo veo abrir la cajuela y entro al carro.

¿cuantos tendrá en total? este es lindo, no es como si supiera de autos pero me gusta la textura de los asientos color cafe, el volante es plateado imagino que tal vez metal, vaya, huele a su perfume supongo que es normal si se tiene todas las ventanas subidas, bajo la mia dejando que el aire alborote mi pelo. recuerdo lo de hace un momento, y me hace sentir extraña ¿por que me toco? ¿no era timido?

la otra puerta se abre dejando pasar al poli, decido que lo mejor es ver al exterior que a él para evitar sentirme incomoda.

—desayuno? -pregunta y volteo a verlo, esta buscando sus llaves en sus bolsillos y solo pienso en ser esas manos.

—pense que me llevaria a comer -le contesto con una sonrisa, alza la ceja encendiendo el auto, decidido, a este hombre no ignorare.

—recuerda que hara en mi casa no?

—ser una empleada hasta desfallecer -finjo exagerar la oración, escucho como intenta contener su pequeña risa.

—nunca permitiría eso

—su deber de jefe lo atormentaría por permitirlo?

—ha estado investigando sobre mi?

—¿no debería hacerlo cualquier persona que se va a vivir con un extraño?

—no es eso, no esperaba que hubiera algo sobre mí en internet -contesta mas relajado, asiento dejando de verlo por sexta vez, ya ni las contaré.

—¿en serio? Eres el jefe de la policia de New York, pensé que eran ancianos los jefes y muy obesos .

—Series de televisión perjudicando nuestra imagen.

—imagino que hizo algo extraordinario para llegar a ese puesto.

—es un interrogatorio?

Detiene el carro delante de su casa, pensé que era más tardado llegar, el tiempo vuela en vacaciones. Veo cómo las puertas se abren solas cuando aprieta un botón de su carro, que moderno.

—Es curiosidad y aburrimiento, supongo que podrá esperar para contestar eso, tenemos tres meses por delante en esta casa.

Estaciona el auto en la cochera junto con sus demás autos, una de las empleadas aparece por la puerta anunciando que el desayuno ya está servido.

* * *

no entiendo porque la app esta fallando muchisimo, guarde unas cosas de este capitulo y habia quedado bien pero se borro, les juro que le di varias veces en guardar. odio esto.


	5. Capitulo5

Primer día en la mansión del sexy poli.

Después del delicioso desayuno servido por la empleada llamada Bree, el oficial me presenta a la cocinera llamada Ofelia, su físico la hace ver tierna ya que es más baja que yo y esta rellenita, las arrugas en su cara me hacen sospechar qué tal vez sea una linda abuelita. Aparte de Bree que parece adolescente por su delgadez y rostro que hasta me hace sospechar si está trabajando legalmente, hay otra chica llamada Ángela, tiene puesto unos lentes de marco color azul que me llama la atención por el color llamativo, tal vez tenga mi edad. Edward me deja con ellas para que me guíen y se va diciendo que tiene asuntos que atender, vaya qué apoyo.

—Imaginó que sabrán porque estoy aquí, ustedes estaban ese día?

—En realidad no, la casa se quedó sola ya que fue nuestro día libre, a veces nos quedamos pero el señor se la iba a pasar trabajando y nos dio el día a las tres -contesta rápidamente Bree moviendo sus manos en el proceso, es complicado seguirle el ritmo y le sonrío como dice hubiera entendido todo perfectamente.

—oh, bueno soy Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella, ya saben, soy guapa y eso -bromeó un poco con ellas provocando una risa a la cocinera.

—Cual quien cosa aquí estamos, Ángela te enseñará toda la casa ya que Bree y yo estamos algo ocupadas.

Asiento mirando a la chica de lentes ahora, se nota algo nerviosa e imagino que no socializa del todo.

—Ven sígueme -me dice caminando por delante de mi.

Primero me enseña la parte trasera de la casa, la parte donde me encontraron drogada. Con la luz del día puedo ver que el terreno es más grande de lo que pensaba, la alberca está en medio de todo el césped artificial e imagino que entre por la reja que está caída, qué vergüenza. Hay unas mesas de madera a lado de lo que parece una regadera. Al fondo hay como una casita donde guardan las herramientas, oh, al parecer el césped no es artificial, ups.

La casa es más tardado, solo recorremos los dos primeros pisos que son ocupados por nosotras y el poli, me enseña mi habitación que está cerca de las escaleras , lo agradezco mentalmente, abro la puerta curiosa y veo mi maleta a lado de la cama, ya deseo explorar la habitación.

Las paredes son de color coral dándole un aspecto más lujoso en mi opinión, hay varias lámparas que cuelgan del techo y una que otra cámara, al parecer eran algunas falsas y otras servían por si alguien entraba a robar.

En el primer piso hay una habitación donde están todas las cosas para limpiar la casa, tres aspiradoras, escobas, varios jabones y trapos, además que usaban varias máquinas para lavar la ropa y así no tener que tender nada para que se sequen, creo que cualquier amante de la limpieza tendría un orgasmo por tantos artículos de limpieza.

Me enseña la parte de adelante, no había visto que había una puerta de madera que franja de madera con una puerta, tal vez si fuera más alta podría ver lo que guarda. Ángela me dice qué hay una alberca y un jacuzzi, "al jefe le gusta la privacidad y por eso la franja de madera" al jefe, ni de broma pienso llamarlo jefe.

Nos tardamos varias horas en recorrer toda la casa ya que al ver el celular son las seis de la tarde, ¿por eso estaré agotada?

Me dicen al entrar a la cocina que Edward refiere comer en su despacho que está a lado de su habitación, me desilusionó un poco por eso, supéralo Bella, tres meses y adiós. Comemos en el comedor una pasta con un tipo de carne que, aunque no se que sea me la como con gusto.

Me despido de las chicas para arreglar y explorar mi habitación, por mi mente pasa la idea de ir a visitar a Edward, ay no, no seré la chica intensa. Mi habitación huele a manzana de ese que se usa para limpiar los pisos, me encanta.

El piso es de mármol deseo tocarlo, siempre me ha llamado la atención esos tipos de pisos. Subo la maleta a la cama que tiene sábanas color lila, hay varias almohadas y eso es bueno para mi espalda. Abro la maleta y busco algún closet con la mirada, solo hay una especie de tocador que está enfrente de la cama, una televisión que se nota costosa, una alfombra rosada adorna parte del suelo y veo dos puertas, quiero imaginar que uno es el baño.

La puerta que está a lado izquierdo es el baño, lo rico que es el dueño de refleja esta en la bañera. Tiene toques negros y blancos, además hay una parte con una regadera normal y un cristal medio transparente separando la desgracia de mojar todo el baño.

La otra puerta es el closet, no es grande pero esta bien para mi, hasta me sobra demasiado espacio al acomodar mi ropa en los ganchos que tiene incluido la habitación. Hay un espejo de cuerpo completo que le encantaría a Alice ver, del lado derecho hay un ventanal que da vista al patio trasero, me gustaría que hubiera balcón.

Escucho la puerta ser tocada y cierro la puerta del closet para ir a ver quien es.

—Hola Bella -dice el poli pasando sin pedir permiso, que hijo de puta.

—se pregunta primero si puedes pasar. -contestó cerrando la puerta.

—Te gusta la habitación? -pregunta sentándose en la cama, realmente no es su estilo.

—es más de lo que esperaba, -respondo mirando la habitación, es linda y huele rico además, lo observo mirar el suelo, me siento a su lado presintiendo que algo va mal -¿pasa algo?

—saldré de viaje por el trabajo y espero que no haga ninguna fiesta.

—te vas tan rápido de mi poli? -pregunto alzando la ceja esperando obtener más información, bueno tendré una comida deliciosa y no trabajaré tanto.

—es trabajo, ser el jefe es más complicado de lo que se ve en series -veo que intenta bromear pero es pésimo.

—algún asesino anda suelto? ¿Bioterrorismo?

—es confidencial el caso -dice mirándome. Me acerco a él y es más bello de cerca, que envidia de su compañera del trabajo.

—tendré mi beso de despedida? -pregunto sensualmente y rio al notar su reacción de sorpresa.

—señorita -empieza y me alejo un poco de él.

—deja de ser tan formal, no eres mi jefe ni nos llevamos tantos años.

—eres una universitaria que está haciendo su servicio en mi casa.

—si también, pero quiero que me hables normal, si deseas más formalidad entre nosotros ¿por qué no me has pedido que te hable de usted? Así como se refiere Ángela de ti. Señor Cullen -imitó su voz un poco molesta, el se levanta para salir de la habitación.

Imbecil.


	6. capitulo 6

Pasa la semana y me siento un poco sola sin mis amigas, además me siento ansiosa por el poli, no es como si tuviera alguna obligación conmigo pero me gustaría saber algo de él o por lo menos un mensaje de "estoy bien".

Hemos decidido limpiar cada tercer día toda la casa y metros a la alberca el mayor tiempo posible hasta tener los dedos arrugados. Las chicas me comentaron que Ed tarda a veces hasta meses en volver a pisar la casa, y bueno, ser el jefe no es fácil imagino.

La cocinera se había ido a ver a su familia y nosotras nos quedamos en casa, aburrida les propuse ir a comprar algunas botellas con el auto de Edward, nos había dado permiso de usarlos mientras que no había él.

Después de ajustar nuestro presupuesto terminamos con un par de bolsas llenas de botellas, solo sería para todo lo que faltaría de estar sin nuestro jefe.

Me agradecí por traer varios pares de bikinis ya que no dicte que usar alguna blusa de dormir para meterme a la alberca.

Me sorprendo al recibir una videollamada de Rosalie, en su ciudad no hay ni internet. Contestó sentándome en una silla de sol, también está Alice en la videollamada y de fondo de la rubia está Emmett comiendo como siempre.

—Me voy a casar -nos dados mostrando su mano con el anillo, Alice grita como siempre y Emmett se hizo porras así mismo.

—¡Es genial Ros! -grita Alice y le sonrío a Rosalie sin saber cómo reaccionar, eso no lo había pensado.

—Ya lo sabían cierto? -pregunta Rosalie borrando la sonrisa que traía.

—Yo elegí el anillo, es lindo ¿no? -le pregunto dándole un trago a mi vaso.

—Emmett!

—Ros tranquila -empieza a decir Alice, vemos cómo Emmett se va antes de que Ros le pegue- nos guardamos muy bien el secreto.

—Yo esperaba ver sus reacciones

—Me sorprendió cuando dije el idiota ese, Alice ha estado diseñado nuestros vestidos de damas.

* * *

Alice me llama en mi segunda semana de estar aquí divirtiéndome en esta mansión, ya ni pensaba en el dueño, por mi se puede morir.

nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a la fiesta de Berth, le digo que vivo en una de las casas que mis padres habían comprado recientemente en la ciudad, todavía no quería decirle sobre Cullen y como trabajo para él, aunque terminaría enterándose en la fiesta por mi yo alcoholizada.

el día de la fiesta llega y nos cambiamos en su casa ya que ella tenia algo que mostrarme, solo era un nuevo maquillaje y una trampa para dejarme maquillar por ella. Una falda negra que llega a mi cintura y por mis muslos, un top sin tirantes de algún color fosforescente, ella también se pone un top de distinto diseño pero un color similar al mio, su short le da una buena figura.

Alice conduce hacia la fiesta mientras cambio la musica a ritmos mas bailables, queria estar mas activa antes de llegar.

Berth nos recibe en la puerta y nos lleva hasta dentro de la casa como si no la conocieramos, hasta nos hemos quedado a dormir un par de veces. nos lleva directo a la barra para servirme una bebida. no le presto atencion a lo que le hecha ya que me pongo a ver la casa, habia puesto luces de neon que provocaba que el top de Alice y el mio se notaran.

escucho la canción que ahora cambia, tiene buenos ritmos para bailar asi que le sonrio a Berth, nos vamos acercando mientras bailando al ritmo de la canción, me sonrio entregandome uno de los vasos que acaba de servir. Nos pegamos mientras muevo mi cintura y mi cabello sensualmente, a veces me gusta imaginar que estoy en una pelicula y estoy haciendo alguna escena sensual.

—Tu novia si me ve golpea sin dudar.

—Sabes que no seria capaz de eso

—Claro que si lo haria -le contesto separandome de él, le doy un trago a mi bebida, esta algo fuerte pero voy a aprovechar, quiero alcoholizarme y lo que hay hoy.

—En fin, gracias por venir, ire a recibir a los demas, hasta luego Alice

—Nos vemos más tarde -le dice Alice tomando su vaso que acababa de servirse.- extraño a Ros.

—Pense que no aceptaria a Emmett, siempre nos decia que ni loca se casaria con él.

—Crees que lo tenga grande? -pregunta mirandome, hago una mueca de asco queriendo no pensar en el miembro de Em.

—Tal vez lo haga muy bien.

—Si, de seguro es eso.

—Vamos a fuera, quiero ver a quien conozco.

caminamos por la fiesta que de seguro se descontrolaría mas tarde, siempre atrae invita a más personas que caben en su casa, una vez casi incendian la cocina.

—Ah por cierto recuerdas que veria al poli? bueno tuve que firmar un contrato

—Espero que lo hayas leido antes.

—Si bueno, me acorde del amigo de Em, el rubio que te tiraste la otra vez.

—¿y no me lo habías contado? que zorra

— lo peor es que el dueño es el poli que me capturo y me llevo al hospital. -digo esperando su reacción, grita sorprendida, lo único bueno de estar en una fiesta es que nadie le presta atención a los gritos.

—Es guapo?

—Ojos azules y es delicioso.

—Necesito una foto de él

—Esta en internet -le contesto sacando mi celular para buscarlo, se pone a mi lado para ver la pantalla. despues de introducir el nombre "Edward Cullen" me quita el celular para ver las fotos.

—Es muy caliente Bella, no es mi tipo pero no voy a negar que tiene lo suyo. -la veo hacer zoom a las fotos y no puedo no reir, yo tambien lo he hecho.

—Lo sé, es muy irreal pero paso. Aunque esta de viaje, es el jefe de Nueva York. -me entrega mi celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de adelante.

—Guapo, millonario e importante, cuando regrese intenta tirartelo.

—ganas no me faltan.

—muy bien, opino que primero nos droguemos con esos brownies -señala la mesa que tiene una bandeja de brownies, es como si aparecieran de nuevo toda la charola completa aunque ya hayas varias personas comiendo los panques- despues podemos pedir un cuadro de LSD a Berth.

—uy si, tengo muchas ganas de probarlo -le contesto caminando a esa mesa de brownies.-comemos uno completo?

—por Ros que no pudo venir, acepto.

nos reimos al chocar los panquecitos que cubren nuestras manos, ahora es mas de la otra vez, equis, no pasa nada Bella, todo estara bien.

buscamos a personas para juntarnos, bebemos su alcohol y ademas hacemos retos estupidos, se siente un calor horrible ahora que tal vez sea por culpa del alcohol en nuestro sistema, me rio al recordar que habiamos dejado nuestros sueteres en el carro, muy bien hecho bella.

pasan varios minutos, pierdo la noción del tiempo, yo solo se, que no deseo irme aun.

—bella

escucho mi nombre y dejo de hablar con el chico que me quiero ligar, volteo para ver al guapo de Berth acercarse a mi.

—mmm -respondo intentando concentrandome en Berth,

—un chico dice que lo invitaste, es alto y ojos azules.

—mmm -hago un sonido esperando a que mi mente recuerde a personas que conozco con esa descripcion

—edward?-pregunto mas para mi misma que para el. -vamos a ver quien es.

le contesto recordando a Alice, esta dandose unos candentes besos con el dj, es guapo, muy bien amiga. le sonrio al chico cuando le aparto a Alice, ella solo le sonrie drogada al igual que yo y la llevo repitiendome que no me tropiece. Berth toma nuestras manos llevandonos como puede a la puerta.

siento que estoy alucinando al ver efectivamente a Edward en la puerta con el celular en mano. camino a la puerta tomando la mano de Alice.

—Ese no es el poli que hace unas horas me enseñaste?

—Si, no digas nada.

llego a la puerta con Alice y Edward sale para que no estorbemos como siempre ajajaja.

—Bella estas bien?

—Que haces aqui?

—Tenemos que irnos

—Mmm ... no quiero, apenas comienza lo bueno.

—Quedese señor oficial, hay mucha droga gratis -le dice Alice, no se si esta bien decirle eso es un oficial de política pero mi mente me hace creer que no pasa nada.

—Edward ella es mi mejor amiga Alice. -se la presento con una sonrisa y abrazandola. una cosa si es segura, todavia no empiezan los efectos fuertes del brownie.

—te explico en el auto, vamonos - toma nuestras manos jalandonos, nos reimos encontrando divertido esto, que tontas, le miro el trasero y lo toco un poco, me ignora por completo, auch.

—deberias tocarselo mas fuerte -me susurra Alice riendose, asiento tambien riendome, si quiero.

abre la puerta de su linda camioneta, nos ayuda subirnos evitando tocarnos mas de lo debido, un caballero. me pongo el cinturon de seguridad con muchisimo cuidado, como si algo me fuera a pasar, ahora ya no se ponerme el cinturon.

—oh tu auto Alice.

—mierda.

—dame las llaves -dice Edward sin sentarse bien en su lugar. Alice me mira y asiento, nosotras estamos drogadas, el no.

ella busca en su bolso y se las da, sale del camioneta sin azotar la puerta.

—esto es muy raro.

—lo se - creo que lo dije gritando, me tapo la boca y nos empezamos a reir.

vuelve a subir al auto mirandonos, asiente al ver nuestros cinturones de seguridad colocados. avanza varias calles rapidamente, es de noche asi que los semaforos ya no sirven.

—ya nos vas a decir? -le pregunto ansiosa.

—la policia hara una redada en la casa, me entere por las demas chicas de la casa que estabas en esa casa.

—que?-´pregunta Alice confundida, ya somos dos.

—debemos decirle a Berth -le digo mirandola.

—conoces al dueño de la casa?

—si supieras, hasta se conocen sus partes intimas -responde Alice, ¿por que partes intimas? nos reimos al darnos cuenta de eso, ella lo hubiera descrito mas explicitamente.

—eso es cierto -le digo chocando la mano con la suya.

—no hay nada que hacer -nos dice acelerando.

empezamos a escuchar patrullas rapidamente al igual que helicopteros, mierda, no pense que Berth estuviera tan metido en el negocio.

—joder, no bromeabas -dice Alice mirando por la ventana que no podiamos bajar ya que Edward la habia bloqueado.

—ya quiero que sea noticia todo, esto es muy intenso.

—que consumieron?

—un gran brownie cada una, estuvo rico -le contesto sin pensarlo, lo veo poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo, me rio de eso.

—¿poli puede poner musica?, es mejor para divertirnos. -asiento estando de acuerdo con ella.

nos ponemos a bailar en nuestro asiento mientras nos decimos varias cosas como imaginar el rostro de Rosalie al enterarse.

llegamos a la casa de Edward, nunca dejara de asombrarme la casa.

—deberias quedarte a dormir aqui -le dice el poli a mi amiga ayudandola a bajar, Alice asiente entre risas.- Bree podrias llevarla a la habitación de Bella?

no escucho la respuesta ya que estoy media bloqueada, desabrocho mi cinturon de seguridad tratando de huir, regaño seguro.


	7. Dueños

—Isabella.

Su voz tan cerca de mi me provoca, no lo puedo negar, lo quiero ver desnudo. Me recargo en el coche para voltearme, es complicado concentrarme.

—podemos charlar mañana?

—sigues drogada?

—¿importa oficial? -respondo tratando de caminar a la puerta, que difícil.

—eres mi dolor de cabeza -me toca con cuidado y me permito cerrar los ojos sintiéndolos pesados.

Es poco confuso separar lo que es verdad y lo que es un sueño, despierto con Alice dormida sobre mi con la boca abierta y cabello desarreglado.

—eres tan malditamente gorda -le digo sacándola de encima, ella no se da cuenta de mis palabras.

Me doy un baño relajante intentando recordar algo de anoche, tengo la mente en blanco y es horrible. Frustrada salgo de la habitación con short y una blusa dejando descansar a Alice un tiempo más.

—oye Ángela ¿sabes dónde está Edward? -le preguntó metiéndome a revisar la cocina.

—en su habitación, el señor duerme a veces muy tarde.

—estuvieron ayer en la noche cuando llegamos?

—Bebiste de mas junto con tu amiga. -se burla Bree recibiendo un golpe de la cocinera.

—graciosa. -le digo entré bostezos.

Intento recordar en que habitación se encuentra mientras subo las escaleras, podría poner nombres en las puertas.

—Edward estas despierto?

—pasa.

Sigue en las cama con su celular en mano, estaba atendiendo alguna llamada importante, bueno, eso quiero creer. Me siento en la cama omitiendo su expresión.

Contemplo su camisa blanca que le da un aspecto tan sexy, su cabello me hace desear tocarlo y besar sus labios. Por lo que entiendo está regañando a unas personas, me encantaría darle un masaje desnudista. Sigo viéndolo hasta que me acuerdo que estoy molesta con el guapísimo oficial.

—Ninguna llamada ni un mensaje, sé que solo soy una más de tus empleadas pero es molesto.

Mi reclamo empieza cuando deja el celular a su lado. Sus preciosos ojos me miran relajándome, es injusto.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

—ayer qué pasó? No recuerdo nada.

—estabas drogada, quería hablar ayer contigo pero te quedaste dormida a medio camino a la sala.

—dormí como un bebé. ¿Que deseabas decirme? -me acuesto queriendo dormir un poco más

—podrías cubrirte? -miro mi blusa que se ha movido dejando parte de mi sostén a la vista.

—no te concentras? Puedes tocar. -le contestó con una sonrisa, me alzo un poco para acomodarla bien.

—tu amigo es un narcotraficante buscado desde hace unos meses por la policía de California. Ayer lo arrestaron en la fiesta.

—mierda -contesto preocupada, ese idiota.

—intenta no hablar sobre él en estos días, no quiero que estés involucrada.

—es mi amigo Ed, ese idiota.. se lo advertí tantas veces.

—Lo conocía bien?

—Muy bien -le guiño el ojo-¿celos oficial?

—para nada, vamos a comer.

Ruedo los ojos sin obtener la reacción adecuada.

—Pero si está metido en problemas?

—te preocupa? -lo veo levantarse guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pans.

—claro que si, es mi amigo, se que es un idiota pero es mi amigo ¿sabes?

—no puedo decirte nada, pero si está metido en un problema.

Asiento también levantándome de la cama, un nudo en mi estómago se coloca empezando a imaginar a ese idiota en la cárcel.

————

La semana pasa y es de nervios con la presencia de Edward en la casa, me encantaría que me besara en alguna habitación.

—yo abro -grito cuando escucho el timbre desde la sala, tardó un par de minutos en llegar a la puerta principal.

—ustedes son? -preguntó al observar a una pareja muy guapa con varias maletas.

—los dueños de esta casa.

Alzo la ceja mirándolos extrañamente, los dos tienen una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, el señor de cabellos rubios se ve muy guapo. En cambio la señora de cabello cobrizo me da mucha ternura, su sonrisa es tierna y me mira con cierta intensidad que me provoca estar incómoda.

Miro las maletas intentando organizar mis ideas, ¿los dueños? Si el único dueño es el oficial... vuelvo a ver sus rostros recordando una pintura en la sala, son ellos.

Son ellos, al ser una pintura no los reconocía del todo pero oh Dios mío, ellos son los padres de Edward, mierda.

—mucho gusto, pasen.

Les digo fingiendo una sonrisa de amabilidad, estoy que quiero matar al policía sexy que está en la casa.

—iré por Edward.

Les digo empezando a caminar a la casa con prisa, me va a escuchar ese imbecil, sexy pero idiota. Lo voy a matar, pienso mientras subo las escaleras rápido.

—¡¡Te voy a matar Edward Cullen!!

Le grito entrando a su despacho, cierro la puerta con seguro mirándolo furiosa. Maldita sea cuando firme ese contrato. Lo veo terminar su llamada levantándose de su asiento. Qué guapo se ve.

—¿estas bien Bella? -su rostro refleja preocupación, en unos cuantos pasó llega a estar enfrente de mi y es inevitable no golpearlo.

—eres un idiota, sabia que todo era muy perfecto.

—podrías explicarte?

—Tus padres llegaron, los dueños de esta casa.

—no sabia que vendrían tan rápido.

Lo escucho suspirar y pasar sus manos por su cabello, _no bella no fantasees con su cabello ni con nada._

—te diste cuenta muy rápido.

—¿me crees tan idiota?

—no me refería a eso, te estoy alagando.

—¿me estas alagando? Que amable. -digo sarcástica.

¿_Qué debería hacer? Mierda, no es como si el contrato pudiera romperlo tan fácilmente. _Le quito el seguro a la puerta mientras pienso que hacer.

—Bella...

—Nada de Bella, señor oficial.


End file.
